Cry In The Night
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Sophitia goes on a journey to avenge her murdered husband. Accompanying her is recently knighted Siegfried, having wishes of his own. Siegfried/Sophitia, small lemon in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah, I don't own SoulCalibur. But I do own __the twins (they come in a little later). Anyone who thinks I'm nicking this story from Namco needs their head testing._

_Story._

_Read._

_xD_

_Love you really. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 1

"Who is crying…?"

Siegfried Schtauffen's travels had brought him into the city of Athens, and now he was wandering closer to the sound of a rushing river- the sounds were accompanied by a woman sobbing, though at the moment he couldn't see who it was.

Curious, but making sure to keep his distance, Siegfried peered through a thicket blocking his way, hoping to find the source of the noise. He saw a blonde woman with her head hung, knelt on the rocky riverbank, and she seemed to be cradling something, or someone, in her arms. The sobs that shook her body were that of terrible suffering and grief.

"Should I…?" Siegfried wondered- he was reluctant to approach people given his past and his hesitance when it came to trusting people. Yet this woman felt familiar, and she could not be left alone with all that water foaming at her, soaking her clothes, or she would become ill. Mustering up his courage, Siegfried pushed the thorny thicket aside, protecting his head with his arm (he still wore his armour, which prevented the thorns from piercing him), and made his way to the riverbank hesitantly.

The woman looked up to the sound of clanking metal, and Siegfried saw her face properly. He was right to have thought her familiar; he recognised her green eyes (though currently swimming with tears), pale skin and braided blonde hair. Sophitia Alexandra held the body of a man in her arms- numerous deep slashes covered him and had obviously bled him dry. His wrinkled skin suggested he had been in the water a long time. Sophitia broke her brief eye contact with Siegfried, dissolving into tears again. Siegfried crouched beside her and touched the man's icy cold skin. "Who is this?" he asked quietly. Sophitia looked at him again, tears still cascading down her cheeks, and she choked on her agony as she replied hoarsely, "My…my husband…h-he went m-missing last week. He just…he j-just washed up!" Her last words came out almost a howl.

"Who did this to him?"

"I know not…"

Suddenly feeling sorry for the grieving woman, Siegfried was hesitant in putting an arm round her shoulders, but as she leaned her head on his chest it seemed almost instinctive to comfort her- stroking her hair seemed the most natural thing to do, and it is what he did.

"I should take you home," said Siegfried, releasing his hold on Sophitia and unclasping his cloak, draping it round Sophitia to keep her warm. "You have children, right? Where are they?"

"With Cassie…back home," replied Sophitia, allowing Siegfried to cover Rothion with a blanket from his pack and take the cold body from her. She clutched the cloak to her shivering body as if it comforted her. As they started to walk, Sophitia added, "I am sorry, you seem familiar, but if I ever knew your name I have forgotten."

"I am Siegfried," he replied. "I…you tried to talk sense into me, at the Shrine, all those years ago."

"So it was you inside the armour then?"

"Yes." He hung his head as if in shame. "I apologise for my actions back then."

"Those actions were not your own. You have nothing to apologise for. You are no longer Nightmare…Siegfried."

He almost smiled at the use of his name, but instead asked hers.

"My name is Sophitia Alexandra."

~*~

They found a girl slightly younger than Sophitia stood in the front doorway when they got back- Siegfried recognised her as Cassandra, whom he had run into a few times in the past. Cassandra's lips parted in confusion and she hurried forwards, grabbing her sister by the shoulders and shaking her. "Sophitia, you've been gone ages, what's the big deal?" she cried in frantic Greek. Sophitia did not answer, but looked over her shoulder to check where Siegfried was. He was standing quietly a little way off. Cassandra spotted him and narrowed her eyes. "I've seen you before…what are you doing with my sister?" she hissed in English. She clearly did not trust the German knight.

"Please, Cassie…he brought me home," Sophitia pleaded.

"I think you may recognise this man," said Siegfried, moving forwards and twitching the blanket aside so Rothion's face was visible. Frowning, Cassandra examined his face. She pulled the blanket down, and at the sight of the injuries her face turned a pale green, and she had to look away. A stifled sob behind her told them that Sophitia had started to cry again.

After taking a few big gulps of air to steady herself, Cassandra sighed heavily. "So, that's where he was…who was it?"

"She doesn't know."

"I will avenge him," Sophitia said in a low voice. "I will find whoever did this…"

"I don't think you're in any state to-"

"Please look after the children for a while longer, Cassie," Sophitia pleaded. "I must avenge my husband."

"I'm not their mother!" she burst out. "What am I supposed to tell them, you've gone on holiday?"

Siegfried covered Rothion again and placed him on the ground. He locked eyes with Cassandra, suddenly wanting her to understand. "Cassandra…listen to your sister. Can you not see the determination in her eyes? This is something she must do. I'm sure you can look after your niece and nephew for her, until she returns. Don't you want your brother-in-law to be avenged?"

These words stung Cassandra, and her face flushed. "Of course, I-"

Sophitia took her chance. "Then please…please, Cassie!"

Finally she gave in. "Very well…"

~*~

Rothion had always said he wanted to be cremated. Sophitia made sure his wish was fulfilled before preparing to leave on her journey. Pyrrha and Patroklos smothered their mother's cheeks with kisses and hugged her tightly. They did not cry as their father was burnt; they were brave children and understood why Sophitia was leaving. "Do you have everything?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm sure, sweetheart."

"Take care!" Patroklos chirped, smiling.

Cassandra also gave Sophitia a hug. "Be careful, sis…"

"I promise." Sophitia kissed Cassandra's cheek and hugged her back. "I'll try to come back as soon as I can."

"Good. And Siegfried…" Cassandra spoke over her sister's shoulder, "look after her, you hear me?"

Siegfried blinked a few times, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Well, you're going with her, aren't you?"

"I…I wasn't under the impression…"

"Kids, go back into the house, please," said Cassandra, "so we can talk."

They agreed and gave their mother one final kiss and hug. Pyrrha also hugged Siegfried and Patroklos shook his hand. "Bye, Sieg!" he grinned. Siegfried had to hide his smile as he watched the children vanish into the house. He was brought back to his senses by Cassandra yelling at him. "HEY!"

"I'm sorry…what?"

Sophitia stepped forwards, and rather hesitantly took Siegfried's hand. He stiffened at the contact. "I would be glad of company, and you are alone also, why don't we travel together?"

The knight shook his head and pulled his hand from Sophitia's. "That would not be advisable," he said quietly. "It isn't safe being around me."

"Why?"

"Sophitia, listen. Everyone I have ever known has died. Your children have just lost their father. Must they lose their mother also?"

"I am strong," she said. "This will be a dangerous journey in its own right. And I'm sure a knight such as yourself could protect me. You were recently knighted, no?"

"Yes...and I am eternally grateful to Lady Hildegard, but…"

"Oh, grow up!" Cassandra suddenly shouted, losing her temper. "I've got more guts than you and we must be about the same age! Sort yourself out!"

Siegfried clenched his jaw irritably- he hated being insulted, and much more by a woman. He uttered a curse under his breath in his mother tongue before saying in English to Sophitia, "Fine. If you are willing to risk your life, I will join you."

"Brilliant," she breathed, hugging him. He stiffened a little again, but he could feel Cassandra's eyes burning into the back of his head and tried not to let his discomfort show. Instead he patted her shyly on the head and sighed.

"So…the adventure begins, Sophitia."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Supplies sorted, Sophitia's bag packed, and some poking round to do. Siegfried stood silently beside Sophitia as she talked to a stout middle-aged woman. Unable to understand their language, he just had to wait till Sophitia translated.

"She stood out from everyone else; lots of brown hair, and these odd red clothes. Couldn't have been more than eighteen, but had this look about her…can't describe it…"

"I think I know who you mean…did she say her name at all?"

"Well, she's definitely not from round here, but she can talk to us- a stall vendor was serving her, asked her name. She said Tira."

Tira…Siegfried had heard that name before, but where…? It was the only word in the strange tongue that he could pick out.

"Hmmm…" Sophitia pursed her lips in thought, before asking, "Did she carry a large ring?"

"With little wings on it? Yes, now I remember it, she did. Didn't see it for long though, she left quickly."

Siegfried's half-heartedness all but vanished. He knew this girl, and now he would follow Sophitia wherever she went, to hunt down Rothion's murderer and once-servant of the evil sword. He had a duty to carry out also. Sophitia thanked the woman and tugged gently on Siegfried's arm.

"Come on…let's get out of here."

She was quiet for the few hours they walked, at first. But by evening, when they had stopped to rest, she was fuming. She muttered angrily to herself as she stoked the fire Siegfried helped her build. "Only a child…how does she always best me? Never leaves my family alone-"

"Sophitia…hush," soothed Siegfried, nocking an arrow into a shortbow he had purchased sometime earlier. "Age means nothing," he said softly. "Look at Hilde, who destroyed Soul Edge at eighteen. You weren't far off that age when you did that too. Do not be so prideful…everything will be sorted."

"If you say so…" she sighed. "What's with the bow?" she added, giving it a curious glance. He looked down at her with a thin eyebrow raised.

"You think I'd let us starve? It is near impossible to hunt with a zweihänder-"

"A what?"

"A two-handed sword to you. Forgive me, I sometimes lapse back into my mother tongue. But as I was saying, it is easier with a bow." He looked up to the trees where he could see a wood pigeon ruffling its feathers against the wind. "Watch."

He was an excellent shot- the bird toppled from its branch and landed with a soft thump. Within two minutes another fell. Sophitia watched in fascination as Siegfried quickly plucked and cleaned them with his knife. "Wow!" Sophitia exclaimed, "That was so fast! And the way you shot those birds! Usually I would just buy my food instead of hunting. You must have much experience with the wild."

"It is where I live," replied the knight, wiping his bloody hands on a patch of grass (he had removed his gauntlets to pluck the birds). "I have done so since I was sixteen."

"How long is that?"

"Seven years, but don't be concerned," for he saw the pity in your face, "it is where I am most at home- away from everyone where I can do no harm."

"I don't believe you could harm anyone," Sophitia said softly, laying a hand on Siegfried's arm. He flinched, and she drew back sharply. "Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Think nothing of it," he sighed, preparing the birds to be cooked. "These will take a while…you should find something to do."

"I'd just like to talk," Sophitia smiled, sitting cross-legged on the grass. The knight raised blonde eyebrows at her.

"About?"

"Tell me about yourself?"

Siegfried stared at the beautiful woman, blue eyes meeting green. But then his face dropped into a heavy scowl and he growled,

"I have nothing to say."

His angered expression frightened Sophitia a little. Siegfried groaned and clutched at his hair before punching the ground hard. "I'm bad…I'm bad!" he whimpered, trembling with disgust.

Sophitia reached out and touched his face, glad he did not withdraw. His long hair obscured his face so she couldn't see his reaction as she took his hand and examined his knuckles- just a little red and scraped. She lifted Siegfried's head up gently, revealing his tear-filled eyes. Embarrassed, he dropped his gaze. "Do not…do not pity me."

"I can't help it," murmured Sophitia, pushing his hair back from his face. Her gentle touch relaxed Siegfried, though he wasn't sure why he was letting her do it. "You're not bad. No, no. Don't shake your head at me. It's no wonder you got angry with me. I had no right to ask about you."

Siegfried looked up again, blinking his tears away. "But, you know…" Sophitia added, "You know, as we're travelling together, I want to be able to talk to you!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Tentatively Sophitia slid her arms round Siegfried's shoulders and was pleasantly surprised when he leaned into her.

~*~

They ate in silence, finding nothing else to say. Sophitia noted that Siegfried only picked at his food, but not wanting to anger him again, she let him have his silence. After they had eaten, Siegfried listened for a moment. "I hear running water: I'm going to bathe before I sleep. Do you need to bathe also?"

"Tomorrow, I think," Sophitia yawned. Siegfried nodded and started unclipping his armour.

"You should sleep then. I won't be long." He hesitantly returned Sophitia's smile (or tried. It came out more of a grimace) and vanished behind the trees. Sophitia yawned again and arranged her blanket. Sleep was difficult, but eventually she dropped off, thinking of Rothion.

It turned out the water Siegfried could hear was further away than he thought. It took him ten minutes to reach it, and the water was cold so he bathed quickly, shuddering as the wind chilled his skin further. Then on the way back, not knowing the area well, he got lost, so when he returned to Sophitia he had been gone well over an hour. However, she appeared to be sleeping. "She is rather beautiful when she sleeps…" he thought to himself, spreading out his own blanket beside Sophitia and lying next to her to keep the wind off her.

Sobbing…who was sobbing? Siegfried knew he had been sleeping a few hours. But someone was crying nearby. He opened his eyes and saw Sophitia sat under a tree, her blanket round her shoulders, tears pouring down her face. She did not look up when Siegfried sat beside her. He waited till her sobbing halted, then gave her a hesitant hug- it was awkward but she needed it, he knew. "You're freezing," he murmured, touching her icy cold arm.

"I'm fine…"

"No, you're not." Before Sophitia could ask what he was doing, Siegfried had sat behind her, his legs either side of her, and pulled her back to his chest with his strong arms round her shivering body to warm her. Sophitia wanted to protest, but eventually settled down in his warm embrace. She soon fell asleep again. Leaning back against the tree, Siegfried closed his eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Four months of picking up information had led them to Germany. Now it was Sophitia's turn to be confused- only knowing the word 'zweihänder' would get her nowhere. She simply stood in bashful silence and let Siegfried do the talking. He disliked communicating with people, convinced they all thought badly of him, but a few recognised him as a knight, so he calmed down a little after a while.

"Your language is strange," commented Sophitia as they left the inn they had stayed the night at overnight. It felt good to sleep in a bed again and not on hard earth.

"Ja, naturalich!" Siegfried laughed, just to confuse her further. The past months had seen the knight lighten up a little. He even seemed to flirt with Sophitia- either that or he just liked winking a lot. Either way, it was nice to see him smile.

Another week brought them to the dreaded city of Ostrheinsburg, after following rumours of a young girl flitting through nearby towns. "Though why she would be here, I don't know," Sophitia scowled as they warily entered the empty castle.

"You never know."

It soon became apparent that the young girl was not Tira. Indeed, she was too young. Sophitia and Siegfried cornered her in the throne room. Dark vermillion hair fell into elaborately curled pigtails either side of her pretty but expressionless face. A slim rapier was in her hand, but she showed no interest in the knight and oracle warrior; in fact she held Albion limp by her side. Sophitia recognised her as the daughter of Cassandra's rival, Raphael. "Amy?" She spoke quietly, moving forwards a few steps, slowly so as not to alarm the girl.

Amy Sorel remained her deadpan expression, though her fine eyebrows raised a little as if acknowledging Sophitia. She did not speak.

"What are you doing here, so far from home, Amy?" Sophitia asked softly. Faced with a question she had to answer, the fourteen year old shifted a little and her hand tightened on her rapier.

"Looking for my father…" Her voice was as blank as her face.

"I see. Where is he?"

"Be careful, Sophitia," warned Siegfried. "She could be dangerous."

Sophitia replied, "I've got this one. Amy, where is Raphael?"

"He went after her…"

"Who?"

"…A girl."

Siegfried, not possessing the infinite patience of Sophitia, was getting annoyed with Amy's replies. He stepped forward, to stand beside Sophitia, and growled, "Amy, we are looking for a girl also. Which girl is your father pursuing? Answer me!"

"Siegfried, hush, please!"

The young girl's face finally moved- a hint of a smile lingered on her face as she said, "My father will know."

In a lightning fast movement, she lunged. Sophitia gasped and raised her sword instinctively, but Amy was not going for her. She heard Siegfried's cry of pain, saw him collapse to the floor, saw a flaming blur vanish out the door…

Siegfried had not passed out, but due to a slight tear in his chain mail that left his side exposed, Amy had taken advantage and slashed deep. Blood gushed from his wound, and his hands tried to staunch it, only resulting in smearing his armour with scarlet. In a flash, Sophitia was at his side, hastily removing his upper armour, the top half of his mail, and finally his black undershirt to get to the wound. She fetched bandages and wrapped them tightly round his waist to stop the bleeding. A tiny whimper came from Siegfried, but he tried to quieten himself by biting his lip.

"I'm done," Sophitia said softly, wiping her bloody hands carelessly on her white skirt. She gave Siegfried a smile as he sat up with a wince. "How do you feel?"

"I will be fine," he replied, checking his bandages to make sure they were secure. "Thank you," he added as Sophitia hugged him. With Siegfried's armour removed, they could embrace properly. Sophitia felt Siegfried kiss her cheek, and immediately she blushed furiously, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Did I…did I just do that…?" the knight was thinking.

~*~

After making sure Amy had left Ostrheinsburg, they decided to sleep in the castle for the night. Siegfried fell asleep first despite the pain in his side. Sophitia took the opportunity to change her skirt for something longer that Siegfried had bought her to keep her warm. Once changed, she went back to Siegfried to check on him. He seemed to be having a bad dream, for he was twitching and groaning, flexing his right hand constantly. "Nightmare's arm," thought Sophitia, wetting a cloth with water from their water skin and bathing his forehead to cool his burning hot skin. She stroked his hair, hoping to calm him. It seemed to work; he settled down after a few minutes, though Sophitia continued to bathe his forehead a while longer.

Finally, after a few minutes, she put the cloth aside and settled into a more comfortable position to watch Siegfried, eyes wandering down his chest. She couldn't help but stroke the scar that marred his chest, above his heart. He did not stir, and Sophitia instead turned her gaze to his slightly parted lips. "Just a kiss goodnight…after all, he kissed me…" she thought, lowering her lips to Siegfried's.

She didn't expect him to kiss back, but kiss back he did, though still asleep. Sophitia thought he had woken up, however, and leapt back, suddenly fearful. But still he did not wake. Deciding to keep away for a while, she went to the next room to sleep.

Next morning…

"Sophitia?" Siegfried called, wandering from room to room. "Sophitia!"

She wasn't in the castle. Sighing heavily, Siegfried sat down heavily with a wince beside his pack. It was cold, and he would need to hunt soon, so he picked out his tinderbox and grabbed some wood they had collected the previous night. It was when he had the fire lit that he realised his bow and one of his knives were missing. "She's gone to hunt then…" he thought.

He was right- she returned around an hour later with a skinned rabbit and some vegetables. She grimaced as Siegfried took the rabbit from her. "Yuck!" she shuddered.

"It's never pleasant, I know," Siegfried grinned, examining the rabbit. "I trust you were careful with my bow and knife?"

"Swear down, I was careful," she said, sliding the bow and quiver into his pack and taking out his spare knife to prepare the vegetables. Siegfried took up the knife used to skin the rabbit and started gutting it carefully. Sophitia added, "I had to use two arrows, my first shot wasn't great…"

"I can make arrows easily, don't worry," he soothed. "By the way, did you buy those vegetables?"

She nodded as she chopped, peeled and shelled. "You don't mind?"

"No, but remember we have to be careful with our money."

"Don't worry. A market village nearby were trying to get rid of these anyway, so I didn't have to pay much. Of course, we couldn't understand each other but we got there in the end!" she laughed. Siegfried chuckled and finished with the meat, tossing it into a pot with some water and rinsing his hands off with the remaining water in their skin (there was a river not far away where they could replenish it) so he could help Sophitia with the vegetables.

Eventually (shelling peas was something Siegfried had never done and it was difficult) everything went into the pot, and they left it to simmer while they examined Siegfried's wound. Carefully they peeled off the bandage; the wound had scabbed over well, but Siegfried still groaned with pain as the bandage was pulled off slowly, having stuck to the scab. "I think it'll be okay," Sophitia said, touching it. Siegfried winced, but he nodded and let Sophitia put a fresh bandage on it, just in case.

"I have to confess something," said Sophitia, putting her bowl aside- she had eaten quickly. As usual, Siegfried just picked at his food, but he looked up at Sophitia, interested. "What's the matter?"

Blushing a little, she replied, "I…I kissed you last night…"

The younger man's eyebrows shot up, practically into his hair. Slowly, Siegfried set his own bowl aside, curiosity replaced by slight irritation. "Why?"

"I-I don't know…I suppose I just-"

"It's fine," Siegfried cut across, waving his hand. "Just forget about it, we have a job to do, remember."

"Yes…we have, haven't we…" Sophitia murmured, forcing a smile onto her face, getting up to clear away. Siegfried remained where he was, thinking hard. In fact, he didn't speak another word to Sophitia that day.

And when she cried in the night, he wouldn't go to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Since Sophitia's confession, being around each other was just awkward. They rarely spoke to each other anymore, only to discuss plans. "We have two people to look for now," Siegfried said quietly as they walked (about a metre apart from each other). "If we keep listening for Raphael too, we may find Tira faster."

Sophitia nodded mutely, and Siegfried sighed. "Sophitia, you have to realise you have a duty. And it is _not _to fall in love with me. There is no way we could ever be together, it just isn't safe. You need to understand that. It is…too soon for you to be seeking love again." His voice took on a pleading tone. "Please understand."

Sophitia sighed and sped up her pace, leaving Siegfried to catch up.

Hardly a word was spoken for the next two weeks. And with each passing day, guilt tore at Siegfried's heart. He knew all she wanted was to be close to someone again, someone who comfort her. And he wished he could do that. He knew he was falling in love with her, but what could he do? They had their duties, and after that, separate ways.

How he longed to have been awake when she kissed him…

But no. This couldn't get in the way of what he must do. Help Sophitia, then take her back home. That was all. Love wasn't in the specification.

~*~

The sound of rustling caught Siegfried's attention- he had been hearing it for a while but only now had it concerned him. "Someone's following us," muttered Siegfried, laying hand on sword hilt. Sophitia warily drew her Omega sword and glanced around. "Who? Where?"

"_At least she's talking_," he thought, before saying, "I'm not sure…" He squinted through the trees, adding, "but whoever or whatever it is, they may attack. Be on guard."

"Right." Sophitia listened- at the moment it was silent. "I don't hear anything at the moment…but let's get moving…"

Their next few hours of travel were free from constant rustling, so they stopped for a rest in the evening, on the outskirts of the wood. Sophitia, seemingly going back to her silent state, helped Siegfried with their meal (rabbit again) before slipping off to bathe in a nearby pool obscured by bushes, leaving Siegfried on his own.

Bored, Siegfried began pulling up grass and knotting it, singing softly to himself in an attempt to find something to do, but his mind was buzzing as it always did when he was alone. "Maybe I should leave her to continue alone. I hate the fact that I've upset her…and I can't return her feelings…why must it be I she loves…?"

Just through the bushes he could see the pool Sophitia was bathing in but not Sophitia herself. Not really realising he was doing it, he shifted forwards and left so he could see her. Sophitia had her back to him, her wet blonde hair sticking to her skin, shimmering enchantingly in the silvery moonlight. She turned to the side and scooped up the clear water to let it run down her chest- Siegfried's eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets, glued to her beautiful perfection…

A throbbing between Siegfried's legs jolted him back to reality, and he smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand, quickly moving away in case she saw him. _"What on earth was I doing, spying on her? But…she is so beautiful…"_

Deciding a walk would clear his head a little, he stood up and pushed through a thicket, back into the wood. It was darker here, the moonlight only showing in occasional shafts between the many-leaved trees.

But the knight had barely gone twenty feet when his foot struck something soft, almost tripping him up. The light here was almost nil, but Siegfried knew he had found a person, either wounded or dead. "Perhaps I have found whoever was tailing us today…"

Siegfried looked up to the trees, waiting for the moon to appear from behind the clouds so he could see- if this person was hurt he could not afford to injure them further by picking them up and taking them somewhere else. It was a good five minutes before moonlight flooded the scene, and looking down, Siegfried almost retched-

For the empty eyes of Raphael Sorel stared back at him, looking eerily bright in the silver light. His chest and throat lay open to the chilled air, and blood had spattered the ground around him.

After composing himself and swallowing hard, Siegfried shouted for Sophitia, who came running, her clothes stuck to her wet skin. "What's-" she began. Then she saw Raphael. Her face blanched and she covered her mouth with her hand, stumbling away to throw up. When she had finished, trembling and wiping her lips with a shaky hand, she turned back to see Siegfried knelt by Raphael, inspecting his chest cavity, running an iron-covered hand over his ribs. "If you feel you can…take a look," he murmured, looking up at Sophitia, extending his free hand to her. She took it and he gently pulled her down so she could see what was catching his attention. "Look," he said, pointing. "His ribs have been snapped back…his heart has been taken."

Sophitia closed her eyes and shuddered at the sight. "It…would not do to leave him here, and be despoiled by whatever is in this wood," she said softly, opening her eyes again and reaching out to slide Raphael's eyelids over his dead stare. "We should bury him."

With some difficulty, since the ground was hard, they managed to dig a shallow grave and mark Raphael's resting place with a cross of knotted branches that Siegfried twisted into shape (his parents had brought him up as a Christian and he thought it would be more respectful- monster though Sorel was). Sophitia stuck it into the ground and sighed. "What will become of Amy…?"

"She is a strong girl," Siegfried replied, smoothing the soil. "She will find some way, I'm sure." He brushed his hands off and slipped an arm round Sophitia, who was still weak-kneed, and helped her back to the camp.

Still a little wet from having to abandon her bathe quickly, Sophitia crouched by the fire, unaware of Siegfried staring avidly at her. "That was Tira's work," she whispered. "Those marks on Raphael's body were identical to those that marked Rothion."

"You're sure?"

Sophitia nodded. "You must know it too."

"I was thinking the same as you." Siegfried tore his eyes away from Sophitia to lie back and look up at the stars. "Once you are dry, we will leave. I don't think it safe to remain here tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was getting altogether too awkward. It had been two days since they had buried Raphael, and now Sophitia's ways of looking at Siegfried were becoming unbearable. It was getting harder to ignore her.

After one day, he could bear it no longer. Leaving Sophitia to hunt on her own, Siegfried stalked away, muttering to himself in angry German. As usual, they had stopped near water, and it was here where Siegfried finally sat down, running his fingers through the clear water of the pool, still cursing the oracle warrior. "Raphael dead…no sign of Tira…might as well leave, no use…" He punched the ground in anger, then groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Why must she torture me?" he cried, his voice laced with agony.

Starting to remove his armour and underclothing, he slipped into the pool, hoping it would calm him. The water was slightly warm and Siegfried sighed contentedly, bending down and submerging himself completely. Emerging wet all over, he uttered a quiet moan of satisfaction, running a hand through his hair, sweeping it back.

It was then he felt someone join him. A pair of arms linked round his waist, a warm body pressed against his back.

"Sophitia…" Siegfried sighed, "Don't do this." He felt his stomach jump at her touch, felt the butterflies, and he wanted more than anything to turn round, hold her in his arms and pour his emotion into that one kiss…

But no. It could not happen. "Please…" whispered Sophitia in a cracked voice. "I can't take it anymore, please!"

"Get out of the water, Sophitia; you're going to catch a chill, getting your clothes wet."

"I won't! Not until you reconsider…"

"I'm warning you," growled Siegfried, "Get…out…of…the…water."

"I love you!"

That did it. Siegfried snapped. He rounded on her and shouted ,"Leave me alone!"

Shock flashed across Sophitia's face, then she ran away. Breathing heavily, Siegfried turned away and climbed out of the water, shaking himself off before redressing. He remained sat by the water for a few minutes, skimming stones, while his breathing returned to normal. When he felt he had calmed down, he stood up and returned to camp. Sophitia was sat by the fire, a blanket wrapped round her while her clothes dried on a tree. Not looking at her, Siegfried muttered, "Sophitia, I apologise for losing my temper-"

"It's okay," Sophitia replied, looking up at him briefly. Love shone in her eyes.

And at that moment, Siegfried started to weaken.

~*~

Sophitia said nothing else, so Siegfried decided to sleep. Every so often he would open his eyes a little to check on Sophitia- mostly she stayed by the fire, singing a song softly. Eventually, blanket still wrapped around her, she lay down and closed her eyes. By this time her singing had lulled Siegfried to sleep, but his dreams were troubled. A familiar but unwelcome voice…

"_Do the right thing…"_

"_Go away!"_

The echoing, sneering voice caused Siegfried to moan in his sleep as it cackled, _"What use is the woman? Kill her!"_

"_What?!"_

"_The evil in your soul yearns to kill her…take her…"_

"_N-No! I am…I am Nightmare no longer!"_

"_You cannot escape your past, you cannot escape who you are!" _ the voice of Nightmare thundered. _"NEVER!"_

A scream tearing from his lips, Siegfried woke, sweat running down his face, his cheeks and eyes wet. Breathing heavily, he wiped his forehead and cast his eyes around for Sophitia. His will had broken-

He could deny it no longer, he needed her…but where was she?

"Sophitia?" Siegfried whispered, standing up. Even in the darkness he could see her clothes were missing, as were her shield and sword. She must have left the camp…had she gone to hunt? No, it was far too late. "Sophitia!" he called, not panicking but a little concerned. He grabbed his sword, hoisting his pack over his shoulder, and started to search for Sophitia, calling out her name every so often. He tried to feel for footprints, but the ground was rocky more than muddy or sandy, and it proved useless.

A faint clash of metal-

A scream-

And Siegfried panicked. Starting to run, he called for Sophitia almost hysterically. Though weighed down by his armour and massive sword, he moved quickly, and before long a ruined building loomed in front of him. He could hear clashing metal louder now. "Sophitia!" he cried out.

"Siegfried!" he heard Sophitia shriek from inside the building. Hurrying towards the sounds- they were now accompanied by mad cackling- he reached the source and looked round the corner. Sophitia knelt in front of a maniacally grinning Tira, clutching her chest. Blood dripped between her fingers. The assassin moved in for the kill…

And Siegfried lunged, sending the girl off her feet, allowing Sophitia to jump up and retrieve her sword and shield, which had been kicked away. Seemingly thrilled that she had another to fight, Tira laughed as she fought the pair, dodging and parrying their attacks with surprising skill- even the blows from Siegfried that would have been bone-breaking were no problem for her.

"Are you okay?" Siegfried asked, blocking a swift strike from the Eiserne Drossel. From the other side, Sophitia was slowing down, weakened by her injury, but she nodded.

"Thanks for coming," she replied, spinning to the right and striking at Tira's waist; she managed to draw blood, and the younger girl hissed and kicked out at Sophitia, who ducked, allowing Siegfried to bring his sword down heavily, but as usual Tira's ring blocked it. "Can't get me!" she taunted, jumping away and spinning her weapon menacingly.

Siegfried and Sophitia stood side by side, weapons held up, ready to charge. "Catch me if you can!" Tira cackled. "Afraid?"

"Petrified," they said at the same time, charging.

This time, Tira's ring failed her. Sophitia's sword cleaved Tira's arm, and she cried out in pain, giving Siegfried the opportunity to bring his sword down a final time, breaking Eiserne Drossel clean in two. The force of the blow threw Tira off her feet, and immediately Sophitia's blade was at her throat. Sophitia swayed slightly, her pain etched in her face, blood loss taking its toll on her.

"Why Raphael?" she asked, never moving her sword. Tira burst out laughing, tears of mirth in her eyes.

"_Where's Soul Edge? Give it to me!" _ she said in a high-pitched voice, beating the floor with her fist, evidently finding herself hilarious. "Gave him what he deserved!"

"Disgusting…" muttered Siegfried, shaking his head. Sophitia did not look at him. Her hand twitched a little, nicking the younger girl's neck and drawing a few beads of blood, but Tira did not flinch.

"And my husband?"

"Pfft!" Tira's mood changed and she growled the next words. "Just don't like your family! You foiled my attempts to take your children so killing your pathetic husband was my way of saying 'thanks a lot for ruining my plans, stupid!'"

Sophitia's bloodless face did not change its expression, though she closed her eyes for a moment. "So, that's it…"

"Yeah, that's it! Go on then, kill me!" spat Tira. "What use am I to this world anyway? Avenge your stupid husband!"

Siegfried's mouth opened a little in surprise- he hadn't expected to hear that from Tira. Sophitia licked her lips nervously- what was to happen?

Tira's mood changed again, and she hung her head. "I live to kill…no, I just kill. That's not life. Consider yourselves honoured to have seen and heard the real me speaking." She looked up at Sophitia, pleading in her violet eyes. "Please, end it all!"

"I…" Sophitia trembled with hesitation, tears coming to her eyes. As they poured down her face, she whispered, "I'm sorry it had to end this way…"

Her blade pierced the assassin's heart.

Tira gasped, but other than that showed no pain. A smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes and lay still, finally at peace. Siegfried closed his eyes and pressed a hand to his heart, uttering a silent prayer. Sophitia blinked her tears away and sighed heavily.

"It's all over. My husband is avenged."

~*~

Sophitia swayed dangerously as she pulled her blade from Tira's body. Before Siegfried could reach her, she collapsed to the floor, semi-conscious. Siegfried crouched beside her and carefully removed her shirt to inspect her chest wound. The ring blade had sliced across her ample breasts, cutting deep through the flesh, and the wound bled copiously. Her bruising indicated a broken rib or two_. _ Sophitia's chest fluttered rapidly as she struggled to breathe. "You're lucky you're not coughing up blood," Siegfried murmured, quickly retrieving his pack, pulling out the bandages to dress her wound- the rib would have to set on its own.

Sophitia's eyes, half-lidded, were dimming…by the time Siegfried was finished she was unconscious. But in his panic, Siegfried assumed the worst. He couldn't see she was breathing shallowly, but held her in his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck, weeping freely.

"Don't be dead!" he cried, shaking with grief. "Please, don't be dead! I love you too much to let you go!" His sobs echoed off the crumbling stone walls, but still she did not wake. Eventually Siegfried felt her chest rising and falling, and he looked down at her, watching her face carefully, though tears still ran down his cheeks. "Wake up, Sophitia," he whispered, stroking her hair. "You can make it. You won't die on me…wake up, please…"

He turned his tear-streaked face to the ceiling (rather, the ceiling had crumbled away to reveal the sky). "Lord, if you can hear me…spare Sophitia. It is not her time!"

After what seemed like an eternity, Sophitia's eyelids fluttered. Siegfried smiled down at her as their eyes met.

"Siegfried…" she whispered. "I…I'm alive?"

"I'm not going to let you die, Sophitia," he whispered back, stroking her hair again. "You mean too much to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I…Sophitia, I don't want to lie to you anymore…"

"What do…what do you mean?" she asked, reaching up and wiping away a tear that fell down his pale cheek. "Why do you weep?"

"I love you, Sophitia Alexandra," breathed Siegfried, lifting her up in his arms a little higher and kissing her lips, feeling the fullness, the softness…Sophitia gasped against his lips, but within the next moment she was kissing back, and nothing could be better…Siegfried had never kissed before, but by noting how Sophitia moved her lips he soon grasped it and their kiss became passionate, their tongues battling with each other almost urgently…

Finally Sophitia had to pull away for air, but her face was glowing, beaming. Siegfried gazed down at her, radiating happiness, love shining in his blue eyes. "I'm sorry I never gave in sooner," he said, pulling her into a gentle embrace and nuzzling her neck. "It would have made our travels much more enjoyable…but, Sophitia…"

"Yes?"

"Are you…are you ready to love again?"

Sophitia nodded against Siegfried's shoulder, twirling his long hair between her fingers. "I know I'm ready," she breathed. Siegfried pulled away from the embrace and leaned down to kiss her again. He just couldn't get enough of her and the feelings she evoked…it was a good five minutes before their kiss ended.

"What do we do with Tira?" Sophitia asked quietly, turning her eyes to the dead girl lying nearby. "Do we leave her where she is?"

"I passed some carvings on the way here," Siegfried replied, setting Sophitia down carefully so he could fetch her sword and shield, which he tucked into his pack. "'Bird of Passage.' This is where she was raised…and where she died. We should leave her, I think…nobody comes here from what I can gather…"

"Well…okay," Sophitia nodded, allowing Siegfried to lift her up again and carry her away.


	6. Chapter 6

_Apologies for the OC Tira. But I thought it was sweet, okay!

* * *

_

Chapter 6

Now together as a couple, the journey back to Greece was enjoyable for Siegfried and Sophitia. With more interaction between them, they could just be at ease with each other and make their travel fun. Siegfried had never smiled or laughed so much in his life; he couldn't believe Sophitia could make him so happy.

Night had fallen and Siegfried sat in front of the fire they had built, with Sophitia lying back against him. He had removed his armour so she could be more comfortable. Her chest wound was healing, but definitely scarring. Siegfried said he didn't mind the mark. In face, in his eyes it showed her as brave..

"You've been quiet for a while…" murmured Siegfried, dropping a kiss to Sophitia's hair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just thinking…"

"About?"

"Just…about Rothion, you know…"

"Really?"

"Yes. Just about our times together…" Sophitia tilted her head back and looked up at her lover. "I'll never forget him, I'm always going to love him…but sometimes you have to let go of the majority of those feelings. That I have done. And my heart beats for you, Siegfried…"

"You never forget your first true love," Siegfried said, tightening his hold on Sophitia and stroking her upper arms with his thumbs, "Which is why I will never forget you. There will always be a part of you that loves Rothion. Don't worry, it wouldn't ever upset me. I understand love, even if I have only just felt it." Sophitia smiled and sighed happily, and Siegfried kissed the top of her head again before continuing. "It isn't wrong to still love him…and you did your job, didn't you? You avenged him. I am sure he is proud, and glad you have found love once more."

"Thanks, Siegfried," smiled Sophitia, sliding out of his arms to arrange their blankets- they slept together now: they found it a great comfort. They lay down and snuggled up to each other, sharing a passionate kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

~*~

Six months there, six months back. When Sophitia and Siegfried arrived back at Sophitia's house, it was just the same as it had been when they left. The children were playing in front of the house, throwing a ball to each other, and Sophitia watched them for a moment with a smile before calling their names. Pyrrha saw her first- her face split into a wide smile and she ran to her mother with a cry of joy, her brother close behind her. "Mommy!" they cried in unison, jumping on her and covering her with kisses while hugging her tight as only a young child can. Siegfried watched the scene from a distance away, a small smile curving his lips. Obviously, he had no idea what they were saying, but he could tell it was emotional nevertheless.

"Did you have fun while you were away, Mommy?"

"We missed you!"

"I missed you too," Sophitia beamed, kissing both her children and taking them by their hands. "Now, where's that auntie of yours? Let's go say hello." She looked back over her shoulder as the children led her back into the house. "Come on, Siegfried!" she called in English, and he hastened to follow.

Cassandra was in the middle of dusting the sitting room when Sophitia snuck up behind her and dug her playfully in her sides- she jumped about three feet in the ear with a shrill squeal but when she realised it was Sophitia it turned to a shriek of surprise, and she almost crushed her sister with her hug. "Oh, thank goodness, you're finally back!" she cried, sniffling a little. Sophitia made soft shushing noises and stroked Cassandra's short blonde hair, rocking her gently. "Are you crying?" she whispered. Quickly Cassandra pulled back and shook her head defiantly, which just resulted in everyone bursting out laughing, even Siegfried. Cassandra spotted him, and her mouth opened a little, not sure what to say. Siegfried smirked and glanced at Sophitia, who winked.

Finally, Cassandra stepped forwards and hugged Siegfried too, though very quickly. "Thanks for bringing her back safe," she mumbled, looking at the floor. Siegfried chuckled and ruffled her hair, causing her to squeal again and for everyone to laugh once more.

"So, let's hear about it then," Cassandra chirped when they had all sat down. Pyrrha and Patroklos sat on their mother's knees, and Siegfried sat beside Sophitia, with Cassandra occupying a chair by the fire. "Yes, please do tell us!" Patroklos begged.

Sophitia began recounting her journey with Siegfried- finding out who Rothion's killer was, running into Amy in Ostrheinsburg, burying Raphael (Cassandra spluttered incoherently when she was told this), the fight with Tira and killing her. She left out the intimate parts with Siegfried, however. That was to be told later.

"So it was Tira then…" muttered Cassandra, punching her knee. "She never left us alone, did she?"

"That was the girl who took me!" piped up Pyrrha. "I remember her!"

"But she won't bother us now," Patroklos said, nodding. "I think Mommy did what she had to do."

"My mommy's so brave!" Pyrrha said, smiling at Siegfried, who smiled back. "You're brave too!"

"Thank you, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha beamed and jumped off her mother's lap to sit on Siegfried's. He was slightly taken aback but then felt a rush of affection and slipped an arm round her tiny waist to hold her steady. Sophitia smiled warmly at the sight: Cassandra scowled and looked away.

"Is Sieg going to stay with us?" Patroklos asked Sophitia hopefully.

Siegfried burst out laughing. "Sieg! Is that my nickname now?"

"Well, I can't say your name!" Patroklos pouted. "But are you staying with us?"

Siegfried wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and shrugged. "I wasn't aware of it, to be honest. I thought I was just making sure your mother was safe while she did her job."

"Don't be silly, of course you're staying with us!" laughed Sophitia, and the children beamed. Cassandra scowled again, and Siegfried raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" Cassandra demanded.

"Really?" Siegfried asked.

Sophitia glared at her sister reproachfully. "Cassie! Shame on you! Don't you think, after looking after me so well, comforting me when I was upset, treating my injuries, and being the best friend I could wish for, Siegfried deserves a good home? He's always lived out in the wild, Cassie! Can't you at least feel some sympathy?"

"Not really," she muttered, folding her arms and rolling her eyes. "Not after what he's done in the past."

Siegfried's mouth twisted and he placed Pyrrha in his seat before standing up. "I'll leave you to talk," he said quietly before quickly leaving the room. Pyrrha jumped up again and followed him, as did her brother.

The way Sophitia was glaring at Cassandra, if looks could kill, would have.

Finally, Cassandra burst out, "What?"

"This is my house, Cassie, and I make the decisions! I was expecting more of a warm welcome from you, sis!"

"Soph-"

"No, you listen to me! I want Siegfried to stay with us, and he is going to, you understand? You've never liked _any _man apart from Raphael, and he was supposed to be your rival!"

"I would _never _feel that way about Raphael!" shouted Cassandra, very red in the face. "Fine, he can stay here! But he moves in, I move out!"

"You said that when I married Rothion," Sophitia replied calmly, folding her arms, "And you never did, did you? But you've been far too protective of me since the dread pirate attacked me and Taki rescued me. You have to realise that I can look after myself! I loved Rothion, no, I still love him, but I have to move on from that-"

"Good-"

"Not so fast! In doing that, I've found someone else."

"Really? So, which idiot have you found now?"

Sophitia shook her head and chuckled at her sister. "Oh, Cassie, you're hopeless!" She got up to stick her head round the doorway, where she could see Siegfried and the children in the yard, throwing the ball again. Sophitia smiled warmly at the touching scene. She called them back in; Pyrrha and Patroklos bounded back in, Siegfried took his time, a little wary of what was happening. Sophitia stood beside him and slipped an arm round his waist, leaning against him. Cassandra's mouth dropped open.

"No…_way!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sophitia knew Cassandra was going to take some time becoming adjusted to Siegfried moving in and being involved romantically with her, but for now she didn't care. Siegfried had agreed to live with them, to the joy of Sophitia and the children. They jumped up and down happily, laughing and clapping their hands while Siegfried just smiled shyly, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. Sophitia squeezed his hand comfortingly, and he gathered her in his arms for a loving embrace. The children joined in too, leaving Cassandra sour-faced in the doorway. It wasn't that she didn't like Siegfried, it was just his past as Nightmare that made her mistrust him deeply. Sophitia stuck her tongue out at her sister over Siegfried's shoulder, and Cassandra muttered under her breath in furious Greek, storming off to her room in a strop.

Cassandra kept out of the way for most of the day to let Sophitia catch up with Pyrrha and Patroklos, busying herself with tidying the house. Siegfried sat in the garden in shy silence, watching Sophitia play with her children, a little smile on his face. In just a short space of time he had grown fond of the children. "It makes me think what it would be like to have a child of my own…" he thought, rubbing his chin and waving at a gambolling Pyrrha. "It'll be some time before that happens, though…"

Within a month of being back at home, Sophitia began feeling sick and dizzy. She often threw up at least once a day, and she rejected food for fear she would throw up again. Siegfried was confused- what was wrong with Sophitia?

He voiced his concerns to Cassandra, who at the time was busy sewing up a hem on Pyrrha's dress that she had torn. "She'll be fine," Cassandra said, glancing up at Siegfried (her voice was a little muffled as she held a thread in her mouth). "Perfectly normal process. It'll go away in a month or so."

"Do you know what is wrong with her?"

"Put it this way, you caused it," was all she said. This worried Siegfried further as he had no idea what he had done wrong. He got up and went to find Sophitia. She was sat on their bed, clutching her stomach and groaning, her face pale and sweaty. Siegfried sat beside her and let her lean wearily on him. "You don't look so good," he murmured, stroking her hair.

"I feel awful!" she moaned, wiping her forehead. "It's not fair, I haven't even been back here long! The Gods must hate me!"

"God doesn't hate you, silly! Neither do yours," he laughed, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Cassie said I caused it though," he added, suddenly frowning. Sophitia gasped and sat up quickly, staring at her lover. "What?" Siegfried asked.

"You don't think…Siegfried, what if I'm pregnant again?"

The words hit Siegfried like icy cold water had been thrown at him. His mouth opened to speak, then closed again, unable to speak. Sophitia jumped up and clapped a hand over her mouth, rushing out of the room to throw up. Siegfried heard Cassandra run to her, speaking reassuring words. After a few minutes, Sophitia returned, looking exhausted. She flopped down on the bed and sighed wearily.

"I think…it's possible you may be right," said Siegfried quietly, lying down beside her and holding her close. "Though I'm not entirely sure…we have only…you know, once…"

The day before they returned home, after six months of being together, neither could deny the other any longer, and when night fell they had sneaked into a wood to make love.

(LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! Just making sure you got it.)

"_I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to do, Sophitia," Siegfried mumbled, a little embarrassed. Sophitia just laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek. They had found a sheltered part of the wood and Sophitia lay beneath Siegfried, their hands wandering over each other's naked bodies._

"_I didn't expect you to," she said. " You've never done this before. So…how about I do the work this first time?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Lie on your back, and just relax," she said, and Siegfried warily obeyed her. He was a little uncomfortable with the way she marvelled his body, his manhood in particular, but then again nobody else had ever seen him naked before. Sophitia positioned herself above Siegfried and slowly lowered herself down, whimpering as her insides zinged with pain. Siegfried held her sides to steady her, his head falling back and a soft moan escaping him- never had he felt pleasure like this._

_After Sophitia adjusted to the nearly-forgotten feeling of being filled, she began to lift herself up and slam back down, and within minutes Siegfried had got the hang of it, gripping her hips tight and thrusting hard upwards. Both were moaning with pleasure- Siegfried knew he should probably hold back, but he was enjoying himself far too much to care how much noise he made. And when his orgasm hit, it was the best feeling he had ever felt. Sophitia collapsed forwards, breathing heavily with her lover._

"_That was possibly…the most amazing thing to ever have happened to me," Siegfried panted,__ before lifting Sophitia's head up and kissing her softly, passionately._

"_I'm glad you enjoyed it," Sophitia smiled as Siegfried carefully eased out of her and they started to redress- now the heat of the moment had finished, they were cold. "You seemed to get it after a while."_

_Siegfried nodded and finished putting his clothes back on. "Thank you, Sophitia," he grinned. "We'll have to do it again some other time."_

"_Sounds good to me!"_

(Lemon over)

"That was last month," Sophitia said, resting her head on Siegfried's chest and running her fingers lightly up and down his stomach, making him shiver a little. "It's entirely possible…but there's no way to find out just yet. We shall have to wait and see."

"Sophitia…are you prepared to look after another child?"

Sophitia nodded firmly and kissed Siegfried's neck, earning her a low rumble of pleasure. "I want more than anything to bear your child."

~*~

Five months on…

Sophitia's hand rested on one side of her plump belly, Siegfried's on the other, feeling the baby's movements beneath their fingers. "I can feel it," smiled Siegfried, lightly drumming on Sophitia's stomach, feeling the baby kick back.

When it had been confirmed that Sophitia was definitely pregnant, both of them had cried- it was just what they wanted. Pyrrha and Patroklos were overjoyed that they were to have a sibling, and even Cassandra seemed happy for them- she had even given Siegfried a kiss on the cheek as congratulations. Achelous and Nike, the sisters' father and mother respectively, had come by at one point with Lucius (Sophitia and Cassandra's brother), and when their parents learned they would have another grandchild they also cried tears of joy, for they doted on Pyrrha and Patroklos and loved children. They approved of Siegfried (rather to Cassandra's annoyance) and wished them good luck together.

"I feel it too!" Sophitia laughed, indicating. Siegfried frowned.

"But the baby is on this side…"

"Feel!" Sophitia took his other hand and placed it opposite to his hand that was already on her stomach. He felt one kick after another, on either hand. "They could not have come from the same baby…" he said quietly, "the legs would be too far apart…Sophitia, I think you're carrying twins!"

"Oh, how wonderful!" she cried, hugging Siegfried joyfully. "Not one, but two!"

In fact, a month later she went into labour- the weight of two babies meant she could not carry them for the full 9 months. A doctor was called in to supervise the birth, and Cassandra and Siegfried sat either side of the bed, holding Sophitia's hands (or rather, getting their hands crushed). "Breathe, Sophitia," soothed Cassandra, giving her some water to sip- she had been in labour a good few hours and was very tired. Siegfried stroked her hair, hoping to calm her down and take her mind off the pain. It didn't seem to work; every cry was as loud and agonising as the previous.

With five hours, though, she gave birth to the first baby, a tiny blonde girl. And the next two hours saw the delivery of the darker haired boy. The girl was passed to Siegfried, the boy to Sophitia. Both wept with joy as they held their children, and even Cassandra had trouble hiding her emotion. "You did it," she whispered, hugging her sister. "You did it!"

~*~

Cassandra and the older children were in bed, but Siegfried and Sophitia were still awake, watching their beautiful twins sleep in their Moses baskets. "They're so perfect," whispered Siegfried. "My very own children…"

"She looks like you," Sophitia pointed out. "She has your hair and mouth."

"And he has your nose and eyes," Siegfried replied, squeezing his lover's hand. "What shall we call them?"

"I think you should name them. You deserve it."

Siegfried thought hard for a long time before he decided on the first name. Pointing to their daughter, he said, "Hilde, to show my utter thanks for the princess who knighted me."

"It's a beautiful name," Sophitia said, nodding. "Hilde it is. And our son…"

"Rothion," he said with no hesitation at all. "So he'll always be there for you."

"Siegfried…" she breathed, sparkling thanks in her eyes. Siegfried smiled at Sophitia and took her small hand in his calloused one. "Thank you so much," she said with a wide smile. "Nothing could mean more to me…"

The knight stroked Sophitia's hair with his free hand, bringing in his face close to hers, foreheads touching. "I thought just being with you made me completely happy…until our children were born. Now, I am utterly, utterly whole. I have a reason to live now- to be happy… and to love." He gave her a soft kiss before lifting her up and placing her on the bed. "Come on, you've been up and down since the birth. You need rest."

Sophitia giggled and pulled Siegfried down with her, pulling him into a heated kiss. Pulling away after a moment or two, she nodded and slid under the covers, patting the space beside her for Siegfried to join her. He got in and Sophitia snuggled up to him, burying her head in his strong chest and wrapping her arms round his shoulders. "I love you so much," she whispered, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm glad I discovered I love you, Sophitia…I'm glad it was you who bore my children…"

And with that, the lovers closed their eyes and slept.

~*~

Getting up often in the night was, surprisingly, something Sophitia relished- it made her know it was all real, that she had twins now. She was tired in the morning, but Siegfried let her lie in and took the babies into the living room in their baskets, so she wouldn't wake. Cassandra was sat in there with the older children, eating breakfast. Pyrrha and Patroklos waved to Siegfried- they had really taken to him in the past six months, almost as if he was their new father. "Good morning!"

"Morning, Sieg!"

"Good morning, you two," smiled Siegfried, setting both baskets down. "Cassie, can you do me a favour and look after the babies while I…go out?"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her green eyes. "What's going on?"

"I want to…I can't tell you, I'm sorry. Please, look after Hilde and Rothion for an hour at most."

"You named them!" exclaimed Pyrrha happily. "And our baby brother after our daddy too!"

"Why is the girl Hilde?" asked Patroklos.

"I'll explain when the time comes," Siegfried replied, tapping his nose. "I'll be back in an hour," he told Cassandra, then left. The girl sighed and picked up Hilde, who had started to cry.

"Shh…don't cry…I don't know what I'm supposed to do with you!" fretted Cassandra.

"Let me hold her!" whined Pyrrha, holding out her arms. Cassandra passed her over, and Pyrrha smiled widely, cradling her baby sister, who stopped crying. "There we go," said Pyrrha, stroking the tuft of blonde hair on Hilde's head. "I can do it better than you!"

"Don't rub it in…"

~*~

As said, Siegfried returned within the hour and by then, Sophitia was awake; the babies were hungry. Slipping the gift he had bought into his pocket, Siegfried gave Sophitia a kiss on the forehead and sat down beside her, watching her feed the babies. The way each baby was suckling at each breast looked rather comical, and he couldn't help chuckling. "You try being me!" Sophitia pouted, passing Rothion to Siegfried. "Wind him for me, will you?"

"Do what?"

"_Wind _him! Just rub his back till he burps!"

"Oh…" Siegfried rubbed his son's back gently, and within a few minutes he burped and fell asleep again. Siegfried placed him back in his basket while Sophitia winded Hilde, then put her back to bed. "So, is the winding necessary?" Siegfried asked, puzzled. Sophitia laughed and ruffled his hair like he was a young boy.

"If you don't, they get tummy pains, didn't you know?"

"I'm not good with this sort of thing. But Sophitia…I've been thinking…

"Yes?"

"I think, once the babies are bigger, there won't be any room for them. We need a bigger house."

"Well, yes, I suppose, but where are you getting at- oh!"

Sophitia gasped, for Siegfried had suddenly knelt in front of her and taken her hand, fumbling in his pocket with his other hand to pull out a silver ring with an emerald set in it. The beauty of it and the way it caught the morning light brought tears to Sophitia's eyes. Siegfried seemed nervous as

he said, "Sophitia, I don't know if this is too early for you, but I know if it happens, we shall be stronger than ever. Sophitia Alexandra, will you…do me the honour…of being my wife?"

The tears streamed down Sophitia's cheeks as she threw herself into Siegfried's arms, sobbing, "Yes! Yes, of course I will!" Siegfried smiled, his head nestled in her shoulder, feeling tears in his own eyes. Sophitia pulled away to let Siegfried slide the ring on her finger- a perfect fit. "I made a good guess at your finger size," smiled Siegfried, taking Sophitia's hands in his own and leaning in close. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Sophitia breathed, closing her eyes, feeling Siegfried's lips upon hers, his tongue opening her mouth, a deep rumble resounding within his chest at the touch of her hands to his chest.

"Sophitia!" Cassandra burst into the room, then froze. Siegfried and Sophitia broke away quickly, Sophitia with a slight blush on her face, Siegfried's mouth twisted in an awkward grin. "Sorry, guys!" laughed Cassandra. Siegfried held a finger to his lips, indicating the sleeping babies, and ushered her out, Sophitia following them.

"What's the matter?" she asked her sister.

"I thought I heard you crying," Cassandra replied. "I just wanted to check you're okay."

"I've never been better!" beamed Sophitia, showing Cassandra her new engagement ring. The younger girl took her hand to examine it, her eyes narrowed as she ran a curious finger over the emerald. She shot a look up at Siegfried, who just shrugged. "Well, it's good quality, I can tell that much," Cassandra declared, giving her sister a hug. "Congratulations, I guess…but this means I'm gonna be Siegfried's sister-in-law, doesn't it?"

"You'll grow to love me eventually," Siegfried chuckled, ruffling Cassandra's hair, who grimaced and jumped out of the way.

"Eww! Dream on, Schtauffen!"

"I don't plan on it," he said, rolling his eyes, but slipping an arm round Sophitia's shoulders. "I'm not looking forward to being related to you either, don't you worry."

"Then we're cool," she said, giving him a soft punch in the chest before walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Siegfried had an idea for the coming wedding. After speaking to Sophitia about it and making sure she would be okay with it, he harnessed up their horse (he had been too small and young to ride when they had travelled to find Tira, but was a strong, healthy beast now) and set off for Germany. His destination- Wolfkrone Castle. The horse took him much quicker than walking would have done, and he was there in a month.

Dismounting, he led the horse to the gates, where he conversed with the guards, who eventually let him in when they learned who he was. One of them took his horse to the stables, while the other called someone to guide him round the castle.

After ascending a spiral staircase, the servant directing Siegfried rapped on a door, and a female voice called from within, "Who is it?"

"If you please, milady, a man by the name of Siegfried wishes to talk to you."

"Ah, Siegfried!" The door opened, and there stood Hilde, princess of the Wolfkrone Kingdom. She had the same long red hair, brown eyes and full lips that she had when Siegfried first met her. The servant bowed and left, and Hilde beckoned to Siegfried to follow her into the room, which looked like a study of sorts. "How nice to see you again," she smiled. She spoke in German, and likewise Siegfried did so also. "You too," he said, inclining his head.

"Can I get you anything, Siegfried? A drink, perhaps?" She indicated the cabinet near the door where a few wines stood. He nodded gratefully, so she poured him a glass, and one for herself too. "Thank you."

"It's okay. I must say, you look a lot different than when I met you."

"What do you mean?"

"Atop that tower…you were full of sadness, feeling tortured for your past." Hilde eyed Siegfried over the rim of her glass. "I see none of that now. I see colour in your cheeks, a sparkle in your eye. You look, if I may be honest…in love!"

"How right you are!" laughed Siegfried, extending a hand to show her his engagement ring- a Celtic-style silver band that Sophitia had bought a few days before he set off. Hilde's eyebrows shot up, her mouth open in utter surprise. But then she smiled widely and gripped his shoulder affectionately. "My wholesome congratulations!" she smiled. "I'm glad you found someone who could care for you. Who is the lucky lady then?"

"Oh…you won't know her…"

"Try me!" she pouted.

"The oracle warrior from Athens…Sophitia Alexandra."

"Ah…unexpected match in my opinion, but nevertheless I am proud of you. When is the big day?"

"Well…that's why I came. I was wondering if you wanted to attend. Sophitia and I only want it small, but you…you are the only friend I have ever really had, and it would be an honour to have you there. Would you?"

The princess nodded enthusiastically, her brown eyes sparkling. "Of course! I would be delighted!"

"Cassie- that's Sophitia's sister- is organising most of the wedding. I've done some of it myself, of course, but we're still unsure when to hold it. I was thinking sometime after I had come to find you…when can you be ready to set off? A few days?"

"I could be ready in an hour! I can hardly wait!"

~*~

The princess was true to her word; within an hour she was ready to go, and her own horse saddled.

"So…I was under the impression that Sophitia was already married," she said as they rode side by side. "Whatever became of her first husband?"

"He was murdered last year by a former servant of Soul Edge," replied Siegfried. "We hunted her down and Sophitia killed her, after surprisingly Tira asked her to do it."

"And she feels ready to marry again?"

"Definitely. She is positively ecstatic about it, and I have to say I am also."

"You look it," commented the princess. "You can't stop smiling!"

"What can I say? I have never been in love before."

"You're a lucky man, Siegfried."

Another month saw them back to Athens. Hilde did not insist on special treatment the entire way there- she was just as content to sleep on hard ground at night, or go without food when it was scarce, just as Siegfried did. "I hate it when everyone fusses around me, I'm just a normal person at the end of the day," she had explained.

Siegfried jumped off his horse and helped Hilde off hers, then put them together in the stable. "This will surprise them a bit," he chuckled, knocking on the door. "You being here, I mean."

"It's not any trouble, is it?"

"No, not at all, don't you worry."

Pyrrha opened the door and hugged Siegfried round the middle. "Yay! You're back!" she exclaimed. "We missed you!"

"Even Cassie?"

"Well…maybe not Aunt Cassie…" She and Siegfried burst out laughing, and Hilde chuckled from behind the knight. Pyrrha was puzzled and looked round Siegfried. "Who is the lady, Sieg?"

"Sieg?" Hilde laughed.

"She and Patroklos can't say my name," Siegfried explained to her, before kneeling down to Pyrrha's level and saying to her, "The lady's name is Hilde, and guess what? She's a princess!"

"A…a real princess?" she gasped. Siegfried nodded, and Pyrrha stuck her hand out to Hilde, who took it and shook it with a smile. "Nice to meet you, your Highness! I'm Pyrrha!"

"Isn't she sweet!" whispered Hilde to Siegfried as they entered the house. He smiled modestly and looked round the doorway to the kitchen, where Sophitia was cooking and humming to herself. "Sophitia…" he said quietly, and she turned to face him, a wide smile on her face.

"You took your time," she said happily, hugging him tightly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too…all of you. How are the babies?"

"Babies!" Hilde gasped. "You never told me you had children now!"

Siegfried 'facepalmed.' "Sorry."

Sophitia looked up in surprise at the sound of Hilde's voice. "L-Lady Hilde?" She blushed a little- the only time she had ever spoken to the princess was in less than warm conditions.

"_You have entered the realm of the evil sword. Leave at once!"_

"_Silence! Fear he who wields the holy sword!"_

But Hilde simply laughed. "I know what you are thinking, and I hold nothing against you. You had no choice."

"I…thank you…but…what are you doing here?"

"Your husband-to-be invited me to the wedding."

"I see! That's wonderful!" Sophitia beamed. "No greater honour!"

"Just what Siegfried said to me," Hilde chuckled. "I was delighted when he asked me! I had not seen him in so long!"

"You're very sweet! Would you like to meet the rest of the family?"

"I would love to."

Pyrrha came running and took Hilde's hand. "Can I show Princess Hilde around? Please? Please?"

Hilde beamed down at the bubbly little girl. "She's such a darling! I'll let you two catch up. Come on then, Pyrrha, you show me around."

Pyrrha led Hilde out of the room, Siegfried and Sophitia laughing behind their hands. "A little eager, isn't she?" Siegfried said. "Jumped at the chance to show her around."

"She doesn't really act like a princess, does she? Still, what a lovely girl! I'm glad you asked her down! Though it must have taken you such a long time to get there…doesn't she come from Germany?"

"Yes, but I didn't mind. I…well, I want to ask you first…" Siegfried took Sophitia's hand, smiling at her ring. "I think Hilde would be a wonderful godmother to the babies, what do you think?"

Sophitia thought it over for a moment. Then she nodded. "Yes, I don't see anything wrong with it. Of course she can be godmother, if she wants."

"I haven't asked her yet. Has the date been decided yet?"

"Cassie keeps dropping hints, so I'd say everything's ready. She won't let me know the majority of things. She's shown me the dress you picked out, though- it's beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it," he said, kissing her. "I'll go find Cassie, and find out when it is. Oh, Hilde will be staying with us for a few days, is that okay?"

"That's fine, don't worry."

~*~

Cassandra seemed mildly glad Siegfried was back, and they sat in her room talking the plans over. "Well, I thought, do it a few days after you got back," she said as she brushed her hair. "Mom, Dad and Lucius are coming down, and, you might be surprised, but that ninja woman, the one who saved Sophitia all those years ago? She must have heard about the wedding, and I saw her talking to Sophitia last week. Seems she's coming as well."

"Taki? Yes, I remember her. That bodysuit…left too much for imagination…"

"You're dreadful!" she laughed, swatting at him. "Though I agree with you. She'll be wearing something else though; I'll make sure of it!"

Siegfried laughed, imagining Taki in a dress. It just didn't work. "So…when everyone is here then?"

"Yes…and what you said about a bigger house…" Cassandra dropped her voice a little. "Don't tell Sophitia…but that's your honeymoon present from me and the kids. I got it all sorted for you to move in."

"You…you did that for us?"

"Well, what was I gonna do, chuck some flowers at you and be done with it?" Cassandra said haughtily, returning to her usual self around Siegfried. "Right, you know everything, so off you go! Go find Hilde, don't keep her hanging around!"

"I love you too," muttered Siegfried, leaving the room. Hilde was sat in the living room with Pyrrha sat on one side of her and Patroklos on the other, and the babies strapped into chairs on the floor. Hilde was busy cooing over Rothion, giggling at the way he stuck his tongue out. When the babies saw their father their faces split into wide smiles and they flailed their arms and legs about, desperate for him to hold them. He picked them out of their chairs and sat down with them. "They're absolute darlings," Hilde said, "And the older children too. They've made me feel at home already!"

"I still need to sort out where you're sleeping, to be honest…I don't think Sophitia will mind giving up our bed…"

"Oh, really, you don't need to make so much fuss, Siegfried!"

"No, no, you've been sleeping on soil for a month, the least I can do is give you a decent bed."

"I don't think you have a choice," laughed Sophitia, poking her head round the door. "Dinner's ready, everyone. In you come. You too, Lady Hilde, if you're hungry."

"I've never tried Greek food before," she replied, standing up. "I'm looking forward to it."

Sophitia gave her a motherly smile and disappeared again. Siegfried carried the babies to the dining room, while the children took their chairs so they could sit down with them too- though they were still too young for proper food yet. Cassandra came out of her room to join them too. They all only just fit round the circular table.

Dinner was enjoyable. Hilde had a good many stories to amuse the children, who had taken to her immediately. "You're so funny!" giggled Patroklos, almost choking on his food. Hilde patted his back and looked at Sophitia apologetically.

"I'm sorry…have I overexcited them?"

"It's not a problem," she replied. "But Patroklos, don't talk with food in your mouth next time, that's why you choked!"

Cassandra sniggered. Siegfried nudged her, and she shot him a filthy look before going back to eating. "Sorry, Mommy," Patroklos said sheepishly and went back to eating. Desperate to impress their guest, Pyrrha sat demurely and used her knife and fork properly, even remembering to keep her elbows off the table- she wanted to show she could be polite and that she was better than Patroklos (he had left his knife beside his plate and had a few spills down his blue shirt). The twins grizzled, feeling left out, and Siegfried gave each of them a kiss on their sticky cheeks, making them gurgle happily and wave their fat fists. Baby Hilde started sniffling to say she was hungry. Luckily Sophitia had finished eating first, and rose to pluck the baby out of her chair. "I must apologise," she said to Hilde, "But baby Hilde needs feeding…"

"That's fine…you named her Hilde?"

"Let Siegfried explain," she smiled, kissing Siegfried's cheek before bustling out of the room with the baby. Hilde gazed at Siegfried, waiting.

"I just thought…to show my thanks to you for knighting me…I'd name her after you, Hilde," he said, blushing a little. But Hilde smiled gratefully.

"If you weren't getting married soon, I would hug you as thanks! I am honoured!"

"Hmmm…after we have eaten, could I talk to you?"

"Of course."

With all the plates cleared (Hilde said Sophitia's cooking was by far some of the best that she had ever tasted) Cassandra and Pyrrha washed up, leaving Siegfried and Hilde to talk. By now, Sophitia had returned, having put the twins to sleep. "So, what is the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong. But I wanted to ask you…because you are my one true friend (except Sophitia, of course)…I wish to make you my twins' godmother. Would you accept?"

"You're…you're sure?" she stammered, hand over her mouth. "You mean it?"

"We'd love nothing more," Sophitia smiled at the princess, taking her hand. "By knighting Siegfried, you became a friend of the family. And we named our baby girl after you, to show our thanks. You would make a wonderful godmother."

"And at my age too…" she whispered. "I...there are so many things I did not expect. Siegfried getting married, having children…and now you wish me to be their godmother? I gladly accept your offer."

"Thank you, Hilde. We're honoured."

~*~

It turned out Hilde really did have no choice in where she slept- even as she protested Sophitia gently guided her to her room and sat her down firmly on the bed. "Really, Sophitia, it's fine!" she laughed, watching her take an extra blanket and pillows out of a basket. Sophitia looked up at her and smiled warmly, arms full of linen.

"Hilde, you really are a fusspot. Am I allowed to just call you by name?"

"By all means do. But this is your bed, you and Siegfried should have it!"

"Unfortunately we don't have a guest room, and I won't allow a guest to sleep on the sofa or floor, and a princess especially. As Siegfried says, you've been sleeping on hard ground for a month. It's only polite to offer you a warm, soft place to lie down. Now, if you'll just jump up, I'll change the bedding so yours is nice and fresh."

"Yes…I don't want to know what's happened to this set!" Hilde smirked, getting to her feet. Sophitia struggled to contain her laughter, knowing what she was getting at. The younger girl shook with suppressed laughter too, clutching her sides and swaying. Sophitia changed the bedding and put fresh pillows down for Hilde, gathering up the previous set. She had managed to get rid of her laughter, though her eyes still watered. "Okay, so I'll be on the sofa with Siegfried if you need us for anything, okay?"

Hilde nodded. Sophitia turned to leave, when Hilde suddenly remembered. "Oh, Sophitia! Thanks…thank you for making me your twins' godmother."

"It's no problem," she replied, flashing her motherly smile. "You deserve it."

~*~

Pyrrha and Patroklos went to bed, as did Hilde- she was feeling tired. It had gotten dark quickly and a little chilly, so Siegfried got the fire going in the living room, and he sat with Sophitia in front of it, their blanket wrapped around them so they were huddled close. Sophitia rested her head on Siegfried's shoulder happily, her eyes closed in relaxation as her fiancée's hand ran through her long soft hair. The twins lay asleep in their cots- Siegfried had moved them to the living room before Hilde went to bed. Rothion snuffed quietly, his hand closing round the cuddly sheep beside him.

"Not long now, Sophitia," Siegfried whispered, ceasing stroking Sophitia's hair and holding her close. "Not long before we'll be married…"

"I can't wait," smiled Sophitia, draping her arms round Siegfried's shoulders and nuzzling his neck, leaving a small trail of soft kisses down his warming skin. He let out a purr of pleasure and smiled dreamily. "I love it when you do that," giggled Sophitia. Siegfried turned his head to face her and captured her lips in a needy kiss, tangling his hands in her hair and pulling her even closer. They fell back onto the rug, lost in the sensations…they found themselves pulling each other's clothes off and making love on the floor with the fire warming their passion-hot skin further. Of course, they kept quiet so as not to wake the babies or anyone else, but it was so hard for them to hold back their cries of pleasure- Siegfried especially. Since discovering true pleasure he had become extremely vocal. He managed to keep himself quiet, until his orgasm hit and he couldn't hold back his moan. Sophitia quickly covered his mouth, stifling a giggle as she heard a thump from Cassandra's room. She quickly pulled the blanket over their bodies (with Siegfried still on top of her) as Cassandra poked her head round the door with an exasperated expression.

"Do you two mind?" she said, unnerved by the sight before her. "One- we've got a guest. Two- I'm trying to sleep! So Siegfried…_belt it!"_

"Mmm…whatever," he muttered, rolling off Sophitia with a satisfied smile. "Me, me, me…go back to bed, Cassie."

"Don't blame me when Hilde catches you," Cassandra scowled, flouncing back to her room. Siegfried watched her go with a smirk, wiping his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, I'm going to love her being my sister-in-law…"

Sophitia chuckled and kissed Siegfried before settling down comfortably. They were both too tired to move to the sofa, so they just dragged the pillows (where they had been left on the floor) towards them and under their heads, and fell asleep in front of the fire, Siegfried's head on Sophitia's chest.

"It's good to be back…" he murmured just before he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day of the wedding dawned bright and early. Sophitia was being fussed over by her parents (who had arrived a few days before) and the ninja, Taki, who just showed up out of the blue like usual. Sophitia was surprised to find out just how much Taki knew about style, despite that (god awful) bodysuit she always wore.

"You look so beautiful, Sophitia," Nike sighed, taking a step back to admire her daughter. Achelous wiped a tear from his eye. Taki smiled to herself as she arranged Sophitia's hair. "He made a good choice on the dress," she commented, sliding a few clips into Sophitia's blonde locks and starting to apply makeup over her eyelids. "I never thought I would ever see you marrying Schtauffen of all people, though."

"Hey, I'm going to be _Mrs _Schtauffen soon, Taki!" giggled Sophitia. "Quiet, you!"

Taki rolled her eyes and finished with the makeup. "Ready to see yourself?" she asked. Sophitia nodded, and Nike led her to the full-length mirror in the room. Sophitia gasped.

"Is that…is that _me?" _

"It sure is, sweetheart!" Achelous smiled, placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders and squeezing them. "Siegfried is going to hit the floor, struck dumb by your beauty!"

Sophitia had to blink away her tears, not wanting to spoil her perfect makeup. She couldn't stop smiling, admiring herself over and over. Her dress was pure white and low cut, with a little embellishment here and there- not too fussy, just how she liked it. A thin silver necklace glittered at her throat, and a silky-soft veil swished to and fro as she tilted her head to see from all angles. "It's…it's just perfect!"

~*~

"Siegfried, hold still, man!" Hilde groaned, grabbing Siegfried's head and sticking the comb in his hair again. He had been fighting her for at least five minutes now.

"Ow! _Scheiße!"_

"Stop swearing and let me comb your hair, it's full of tangles!"

Siegfried groaned and gritted his teeth, letting the princess attack his hair. Lucius sniggered, leaning against the wall.. He was a good looking man with dark blonde hair that fell into his equally dark green eyes. "Remind me to cut it short again next time…" moaned Siegfried, flicking a finger at Lucius, who returned it with a grin.

"Oh, shut up!" Hilde said, poking him. "You need to look perfect! There, I'm done, so you can stop looking like you're constipated."

"H-Hilde!"

"I'm joking!" Hilde stepped back, putting the comb down. "You look good, I must say."

Siegfried pulled self-consciously as his collar. "Did I have to wear a suit…?"

"If you'd rather go naked, I'm sure Sophitia would love that, replied Hilde sarcastically. "Course you have to wear a suit! Have you never attended a wedding before?"

"No."

"Well you should know the groom wears a suit, everyone knows that."

"Yeah, yeah…" Siegfried had a quick look in the mirror, checking himself. "What do you think, Lucius?"

Lucius didn't speak much English, but he nodded. "You look good. Sophitia will like."

"When are we doing this?"

"As soon as somebody tells us we're set to go," replied Hilde, starting to tame her own hair. Lucius stuck his hands in his pockets and hummed to himself, bored.

The door opened, and Taki stuck her head in, giving Siegfried an approving look. She had swapped her usual ninja garb for a purple dress and had let her hair down. "You look good, Siegfried," she said, stepping in and shutting the door behind her.

"Thanks. You too."

Hilde adjusted her own long blue dress. "Are we ready, Taki?"

"Yes, we're all set to go. Sophitia's sister is just making sure the older children are dressed, then we can go ahead with the wedding. How do you feel, Siegfried?"

"Just about bricking it, to be honest."

"Don't worry," soothed Taki. "Just repeat what the priest says, give Sophitia the ring, then kiss. Simple."

"You certainly _make _it sound easy-"

"Snap to it, guys!" Cassandra called as she walked past the door. "We're all ready! Into the garden, everyone!"

~*~

"You look very nervous, Mr. Schtauffen," commented the priest, looking him over. The priest was an old friend of the family and Sophitia had asked him to marry them.

Siegfried grimaced. "A little. I've never done anything like this before."

"You will be fine. Just relax."

"Here she comes!" whispered Hilde, nudging Siegfried. He turned, and held his hand to his mouth as he gasped, dazzled. He had never seen Sophitia look so beautiful. She gave off an aura of pure happiness, clutching her father's arm and beaming as they walked. Nike dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, Lucius stood beside her, and Cassandra held onto Taki's arm with a smile as she watched her sister approach Siegfried. Hilde kept a firm hold of the twins, hiding her face behind them so none could see the tears of joy she shed. Achelous kissed Sophitia's cheek, then went to stand beside his wife. Sophitia took Siegfried's hand, noting it shook a little, and gave it a squeeze, turning to face the priest.

(I've never been to a wedding, so I don't know what happens…let's just skip to the bit where they kiss 'n' stuff yeah?)

"…I now declare you husband and wife," the priest said, spreading his arms out. "You may now kiss, and be eternally bonded."

Siegfried let go of Sophitia's hand to lift her veil up, revealing her shining eyes and trembling lips. "Our big moment…" she whispered, a tear falling.

"Let's not mess this up," whispered Siegfried back, gently cupping her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers. She clung to him as if dizzy, and he could feel the tears running down her face. A tear fell from his own eye as they broke their kiss and hugged tightly.

"We made it, Siegfried!"

"Finally, we're married…I love you so much…"

"I love you too."

_Yeah, well, it's my first SoulCalibur, okay? Sorry if it sucked a bit. But there's a sequel coming soon! Thanks for reading. Refi x x _


End file.
